


What Do You Think Is Up With MJ?

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Getting close, MJ draws Peter, Peter is a Little Shit, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: The one where Peter actually knows MJ is always looking at him.And now he just needs to figure out why.





	What Do You Think Is Up With MJ?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Leave comments!

She was back at it. MJ, he means. She is still observing him like always. At some point, Peter got afraid that she might know about Spider-Man, but she didn’t say anything, to him, or to anyone, so he tried to calm down. 

“I’m not obsessed with him, I’m just very observant.” MJ had said one day. And she said almost the same thing in another day, when she had let slip up that she knew more about him than she probably should. 

Peter sometimes didn’t see her around, so he guessed that she was indeed observant, since he knew that she wasn’t stalking him or something.

Why would she take an interest to pay this much attention to him? He didn’t know.

After the Homecoming fiasco, he was wondering even more about her. From time to time, Peter messed up with her a bit. 

Like now, he was aware she was looking at him, probably thinking he hadn’t noticed her eyes on him. So, he turned his head to her, and smiled, as in greeting. She was caught by surprise, and abruptly avoided his gaze, suddenly deciding that whatever the geography teacher is saying was actually pretty important. Peter chuckled to himself at her reaction.

Sometimes, he would just let her look at him without looking back.

Still, Peter wondered.

“What do you think is up with MJ?” He asked to Ned. He was getting used to call her that way, since she considered everyone of the Decathlon team her friends, which was sweet, Peter thought.

“I think that she wants to kill us all, her questions are getting harder everyday.” Ned replied, regarding the Decathlon practices.

Peter laughed. “I get it. But I mean… The way she’s always looking at me, you know?”

“Oh, you mean how she’s low-key obsessed with you? Maybe she has a crush on you?”

“Unlikely, besides she still calls me a loser on the daily.”

“Then what?”

“It’s more like she’s suspicious.”

“Suspicious of Spider-Man?” 

Peter thought about it. “I don’t know. But she definitely is suspicious of something. I’m sure she thinks there’s something wrong with me.”

“Dude, everyone thinks there’s something wrong with you.”

Peter grimaced. “Yeah, but no one is watching me like a hawk the way she does!”

“Well, my theories.” Ned said. “She likes you. Or she’s a super villain out to get you.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Or maybe she thinks I’m some kind of drug dealer or involved in some kind of teenage delinquency.”

“That’s a good one too.” Ned commented. “Well, you’re not a drug dealer, but if you look at it, you fit in the teenage delinquency thing. The cops don’t really like you for some reason.”

Obviously they got nothing from that conversation.

Peter thought about just asking her, like, “Hey, why are you so obsessed with me?” But then he was at risk of sounding like some kind of Regina George. Not cool.

Well, he thought that as long as she doesn’t find out about Spider-Man, it’s all okay. To be honest, he didn’t mind the attention. Especially since he could play with her, throwing her smiles and waving when she thought he wasn’t aware of her observing eyes. 

It was fun. She still always managed to keep her cool, which Peter thought it was quite admirable, since every time Liz caught him staring at her, he would be so embarrassed and turn red in a second. 

Wait, was MJ looking at him the same way he used to look at Liz?

Nah, no way.

“I think you should just apologize to her.” MJ said to him, sitting in the spot Ned usually sat during lunch. He missed school, the boy had caught the flu.

“You think?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re still obviously guilty about this fight. If May is as cool as you say she is, she’ll get it.” 

“I guess you’re right.” He had another discussion with May about the dangers of being a super-hero, and he left the apartment this morning still mad, but he didn’t last minutes on his way to school, and soon he was incredibly guilty for talking back to her.

“I am. Now you can drop this stupid frown you’ve been wearing since you got here. It’s annoying to look at you.”

Peter thought about teasing her and point out how much she’s been looking at him, but instead, he was enjoying having a real conversation with her, so he avoided making it weird.

They had their last period, english class, together, and they left side by side. They were laughing as they exchanged jokes about the teacher.

“I just think there’s a chance he murdered someone because of his weird love for Catcher in the Rye.”

“Like the guy who killed John Lennon?”

“Exactly. What if he’s after some celebrity? Man, I’m gonna kill him if he kills Beyoncé.”

Peter laughed at her threat of killing their teacher. Nothing like innocent humor about murder to spicy up a friendship.

That day, Peter went home thinking that even if he can’t figure out MJ, she’s still good to be around. 

MJ went home feeling like giving a high-five to everyone because, shit, they finally had a real conversation.

They became closer, right, but Peter noticed that she had a ton of walls around her. But it was okay, they had time. He had time to figure her out, since she still looks like she’s hiding something, or to Peter, it was more like she was hiding something about what he was hiding. He was confused.

For the time being he would enjoy her laughs from when he managed to get a real laugh out of her, and that would keep him in a good humor for days.

The first time she threw him a genuine wide smile, he was in awe. It was the sight of something he didn’t know he needed.

Sometimes he would still go back to Ned asking “What’s up with MJ?” But they always got nothing.

That was until the day MJ forgot a pen in class, and Peter was on his quest to give it back to her. He asked around, and he found out that she was supposed to spend the last period on the art lab. 

After his class ended, he headed to the lab. People were coming out of the room so he waited for her to get out. 

“Hey, you forgot your pen-” He said as she showed up, MJ gave a little jump out of surprise and dropped a lot of papers. They were all A3 paper sheets.

MJ blushed hard as she tried to gather all the papers, and Peter didn’t understand the reason behind her embarrassed expression.

He looked down, meaning to help her. And then when he got one of the papers, he realized it, the reason why she looked so… red? They were all artworks, and all of them showed his face. They were so well done that he noticed it was actually him in those papers in a second. Peter was bewildered, some of them were just his face, in so much detail, and a few of them looked a bit… risqué? 

MJ didn’t even let him help as she worked so fast on gathering her work. “I-it isn’t mine. Th-they are fr-from a friend, actually.” She avoided his astonished gaze the whole time.

“Your pen.” Peter handed the object to her, not knowing what else to say or do.

She abruptly got the pen from his hands. “It isn’t y-you. It’s some actor. Uhm, a br-british actor, I th-think.” MJ lamely said her excuse, and cringed at herself because shit, this time she was completely caught of guard, and she hadn’t anything good to help her case. “I gotta go.” She said at last, and ran, she literally ran.

Peter stood in place for a few seconds, amused at the interaction they just had. He chuckled a bit, shit, maybe Ned was right. Maybe MJ really had something for him.

He just witnessed the always cool Michelle Jones lose her shit, and he got to get a look of what she looked like when blushing. She was cute. He always knew that, but still.

The bad part was that he would have to say to her that he didn’t feel the same and ruin their friendship, or ignore what he saw completely. 

Now, it was his time to blush and turn red. 

Peter didn’t want to reject her.

Why the hell did he think of saying that he didn’t feel the same?

He actually wanted to ask her all about it.

He wanted to make sure that the sight of a very flustered MJ wasn’t just a dream.

Oh, fuck. Peter thought as he realized something else. 

That night in patrol he fell on his face because he was too distracted thinking about how he was going to ask MJ out.

The stupid Peter Parker with a crush was back in town, apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading! I would appreciate if you leave a comment.


End file.
